


Lucrezia

by JsGirl



Series: Lucrezia [1]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Changelings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsGirl/pseuds/JsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A changeling looking back at the one day she can remember when she was human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucrezia

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of a character history of a Changeling from the WoD. And I wanted to know what everyone thought..there will be more, because I have come to like this character I've used her before under a different name, on a friends dragon age rpg site. And we are thinking of doing a Wod site as well. And I wanted to try and get of feel of my character as a queen.

I don’ remember much of my human life…actually there is only one day that I can somewhat recall. That day is the day I was taken, the Faye ruined everything. There are times when I wonder what I would be like if the Faye hadn’t stolen me away from my family. Though, if they hadn’t of taken me I would never be Queen, I know that I would have never have claimed a throne if I was still in my human life. 

So, I guess in a strange way…a crazy way, I should thank the Faye. They made me who I am today…will I ever say this out loud, no. I would rather kill myself and bring my whole court down with me. And if I had to say, I guess all of us Changelings can thank the Faye…if they wanted to go that far. I mean…I guess we do have magic because if them…but if we hadn’t escaped we would still be slaves. 

I hated serving the Faye…they were a cruel race who remember nothing of their human self. We may have magic and a longer lifespan thanks to them, but it truly wasn’t worth it. The pain they put us all through. They deserve to die a painful death. Kidnapping people, and treating us as if we were toys; changing our forms into something that we don’t recognize, taking our souls away. 

Any child, Changeling or human, would have nightmares if they were kidnapped through the ocean. I thought I was drowning that day…no a Faye pulled me under and then dragged me through the thrones…It was so painful; there are no words to describe that sort of pain. I do sometimes wonder what my family thought…did they think that someone kidnapped me. I ask myself this only because when I was pulled I was nowhere near them. 

I had wondered off, ignoring what my mother had told me, which was to stay where she could see me. But I was a little girl…four I believe I was; and I wanted to explore the small wooded area that was near the beach. So, I wondered off, leaving my parents to deal with little Andie, and baby Sofie…I believe those were my sisters name…not quite sure. Names are kind of fuzzy. 

I do remember seeing a large dog like creature, and I had wanted to play with him…but he was in the woods. So I followed the dog, and I wish I hadn’t. It lead me to another part of the beach. It was then when I saw this beautiful creature. It had long white hair and its eyes were glowing…they were a golden color if I recall, the person smiled at me and held out its hand. Me being a kid, I guess my parents never taught me not to hold strange people’s hands…or never to follow strange animals in the woods. And I guess, me being a little girl thought that this person came from sort of fairytale. So, I took the person’s hand and when I did the person smiled at me. It wasn’t a nice smile, it looked like smile an evil villain would give. 

The creature then pulled me into the ocean, and as it did I could hear my mother and father calling out my name. But it was too late, I was by the time they reached the part of the beach I was at I was being pulled into the thorns. The feeling of having my soul pulled from me was not one I would wish one to never experience. 

It’s kind of a sad story..and I feel kind of bad at times when I can’t even remember the people how gave me life. But that is life and I do have a court to rule…and I have been preparing for a war that may happen with the Faye. They will never take me or my people again. I will try my best to make sure my people will be well protected against these monsters. When the Faye come I will make them pay for what they have done.

All I have to do now is make sure that the Queen of the Dusk Court feels the same way…


End file.
